Plusieurs accidents qui m'amène à toi !
by Just-becca1
Summary: C'est l'histoire d'une jeune mère célibataire qui apprend a aimer de noveau !
1. Prologue

Prologue

Tous les jours, son père lui disait de faire attention quand elle sortait dehors pour aller chez la voisine. Il lui disait de regarder avant de traverser la rue. Pourtant, cette journée-là, elle ne le fît pas. Elle avait presque terminé de traverser la rue qu'une voiture la percuta...

Soudain, ce fut le trou noir, pour cette jeune-fille qui fêtait son huitième anniversaire.


	2. Chapitre 1

17 ans plus tard...

\- Mama, Mommy, mère, mom... dis Emmett en chuchotant vers le visage de Bella.

\- Humm... fit Bella en se retournant de l'autre côté du lit. Tout ça en ignorant son fils.

\- MAMAN ! Cria Emmett en sautant sur le dos de sa mère.

Bella se réveilla en sursaut. Elle est rendue assise sur ses genoux et Emmett est étalé de tout son long sur le lit en arrière d'elle. Bella se retourne et regarde son fils en plissant les yeux et dit :

\- Cours avant que je t'attrape petit monstre !

Emmett parti en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire et Bella à ses trousse pour l'attraper.

\- Vient-là que je t'attrape Emmett ! Emmett sort de ta cachette, je ne te ferais aucun mal, parole de maman... dit Bella avec un verre d'eau dans les mains.

\- Menteuse ! Dit une voix dans la pièce à côté de la salle de bain.

Bella ricana à la remarque de Emmett.

Elle partie sur la pointe des pieds vers la chambre d'Emmett, toujours avec son verre d'eau dans la main. Elle arriva à la chambre de son fils, ouvrit son placard et lui versa le verre d'eau sur la tête.

\- MAMAN ! Je savais que tu étais une menteuse, tu avais donné ta parole de maman de ne pas me faire du mal. Dit Emmett en boudant sa mère et en s'essuyant le visage.

\- Désolé mon chéri c'était ma vengeance personnel. Et puis, recevoir de l'eau sur la tête ne fait pas de mal, donc j'ai tenue ma parole. Dit Bella fière d'elle d'avoir raison sur son fils

-Ha.ha. Tu sais, je voulais juste te réveiller et tu as vue comment tu me traite. Dit Emmett avec tout le sérieux du monde.

\- Tu fais tellement pitié... dit Bella en se moquant de lui, Bon maintenant qu'on est réveillé, lavé pour certain, on va pouvoir commencer la journée !

Bella parti vers la cuisine pour faire le petit déjeuné, lorsqu'elle remarqua l'heure.

\- EMMETT ! Vient ici tout de suite ! Cria Bella

Emmett arriva en courant vers sa mère.

\- Oui maman ? Dit Emmett innocemment

\- Tu vois l'heure, tu m'a réveillé à six heures, mais tu es malade. Tu voulais que je meurs de fatigue au travail !

\- Maman on est samedi... Et si je t'ai réveillé, c'est parce que tu avais dis que si j'avais une bonne note à mon examen d'entrée pour sauté une classe qu'on écouterait l'intégral de Star Wars. Comme, j'ai eu une superbe note, on écoute les Star Wars. Le pop-corn et la boisson sont prêts sur la table du salon.

Après avoir parler le petit garnement parti dans le salon pour ne pas que sa mère répondre. Bella prie son bol de céréales et partie rejoindre son fils dans leur salon.

\- Bon pirate de l'espace fait play avant que je change d'avis et que je retourne me coucher.

Bella s'assis et Emmett fit play au premier film des sept films. Ouais Bella pensa que sa allait être une longue journée, mais ne se plaignit pas, car elle passait du bon temps avec son fils.

Quelques heure plus tard...

\- Enfin fini! Je n'en pouvais plus d'être assise ! Je ne sens plus mes jambes, elles sont toutes engourdies.

\- Maman, tu es faible. Tu t'es levée je ne sais pas combien de fois pour te dégourdir les jambes et la dernière fois c'était il y a même pas cinq minutes.

\- Moi faible ? Je suis plus forte et plus endurante que toi ! Aller je parie un chocolat chaud, le premier qui se rend au Tim Hortons sans s'arrêter à gagné et le perdant paye le chocolat à tout le monde.

\- Ok ! Mais je n'ai pas d'argent donc c'est toi qui paye pareille.

\- Quoi ? Moi? Non mais dis donc, je t'ai vue compter tout ton argent de poche hier, tu as au moins 50$ , ne fais pas le rabas-joie, sinon c'est toi qui offre. Allez moussaillons allons nous habillés pour aller faire un petit jogging de trois kilomètres.

\- D'accord, d'accord... mais on ne va pas trop vite sinon c'est sur que tu gagnes. Et ne triche pas.

\- Daccord, petit morveux, aller hop hop ! On se retrouve à l'entré dans dix minutes .

Bella et Emmett partirent chacun de leur côté pour aller ce changer pour leur défi de trois kilomètres. Les dix minutes passèrent maman et fils se retrouvent à l'endroit convenu. Ils mettent leur chaussures en se regardant dans les yeux. Ils se regardent avec un air de défi.

\- Maman, tu es prête à te faire ramasser par ton fils de huit ans et à payer le chocolat chaud?

\- Non pas à perdre, mais à gagner oui, c'est toi qui va te faire ramasser par ta mère de 25 ans. Allez go ! Les trois kilomètres commence quand on arrive sur le bord de la route. On n'a pas le droit de s'arrêter, même pour marcher, je prend ta vitesse, car je t'aime et je veux pouvoir te surveiller.

\- D'accord, mais on marche dans la cours pour ne pas s'essouffler trop vite et on doit faire des étirements pour ne avoir de crampes, c'est prouver, donc ne me contredit pas. Et moi aussi je t'aime ! C'est moi sur le bord des terrains de maison.

\- Oui mon chéri, tu vas être sur le côté maison et non du côté de la route, c'est ma place ça. Les échauffements nous les feront dehors. Bon, je crois qu'on c'est tout dit, et j'ai mes clés, mon cell, toi, ouais j'ai tout.

\- Maman, tu n'es pas drôle... allez go Charlie, je veux te voir perdre la course ! Dit Emmett sur un ton joueur

\- Tu vas voir qui va perdre petite chose ! Dit Bella en le poussant pour être la première à sortir dehors.

\- Hey ! Tu triches maman, pousser son fils ce n'est pas du jeu, tu payes un dollars des chocolats chaud!

\- Quoi? Ce n'étais pas dans le contrat du jeu, tu inventes des règles, car tu sais que c'est toi qui va payer ! Ouais petit futé ça ne fonctionnera pas avec moi! Dit Bella en le regardant en riant de lui et en lui faisant une pichenotte sur le nez.

Emmett fâché, se frotta le nez et tourna le dos à sa mère et commença à s'étirer tout seul. La jeune maman s'approcha de son fils et commença à ses échauffements aussi. Elle sait très bien que Emmett fais le boudeur pour que ce sois elle qui paye au moins un minimum.

\- Bon, je crois qu'on c'est bien échauffer, aller on commence champion! On prend ta vitesse n'oublie pas, donc prend ton temps ce n'est pas course contre la montre, mais contre moi. Emmett, tu sais que même si c'est toi qui payes, c'est quand même moi qui aura payée, car ton argent de poche c'est moi qui te l'a donnée.

\- Ouais, j'aime quand tu arrives en retard ou que tu m'oublies quelques part ailleurs. Je me fais plein d'argents, merci maman de bien prendre soins de moi. Normalement, j'aurais porté plainte, mais comme je me fais de l'argent je ne dirais rien.

\- Ha Ha Ha. Ça fais plaisir de te rendre heureux, dit toi qu'un jour toi aussi tu vas me donner de l'argent quand je serais à la retraite et que tu m'oublieras, donc tu me devras pleins d'argents. Merci à toi à l'avance. On court maintenant, en route mauvaise troupe!

Ils commencèrent à courir doucement, pour arriver à leur destination qui est le Tim Hortons. Trois kilomètres les séparaient du Tim's, sois un kilomètre de forêt les séparaient de la ville. Au début, ils coururent en silence, mais la maman d'Emmett avait décidée de jouer à un jeu.

\- Je vois quelque chose de rouge, devine c'est quoi. Dit Bella avec le sourire.

\- La voiture maman, trop facile, tu aurais pu trouver mieux je suis déçu.

\- Toi déçu, tu parles je fais exprès pour te laisser gagner. Allez à toi avant que je joue sérieusement.

Emmett parti à rire, car il savait que sa mère ne faisait jamais exprès de le laisser gagner, elle avait juste un don naturel pour perdre contre lui.

\- Ok, hum je vois quelque chose de petit et bleu.

\- D'accord laisse moi du temps pour penser, hum ça ne peux pas être la voiture de notre troisième voisine, donc il me reste juste le chapeau du nain de jardin de madame Denali. Alors le verdict je l'ai ?

\- Ouais , mais je t'ai laissé une chance, j'avais pitié de toi vue que tu perds tout le temps.

\- Hahah c'est comme ça que tu le prends, je suis offusquée, franchement comment tu parles à ta mère, comment j'ai fais pour avoir un fils comme toi ?

Bella fit semblant d'être vexé, car elle savait que son fils n'avais pas dit ça en mal.

\- Time out moussaillon mon laçait est défait et je ne veux pas avoir d'accident, donc c'est le temps de la pause pendant que je rattache mon lacet.

Pendant qu'Bella rattacha son soulier, elle vit une petite fourmilière sur le bord de la route.

\- Je vois quelque chose de petit et de brun et qui à plusieurs pattes.

\- Humm. Laisse moi réfléchir, Je sais que ce n'est pas un arbre parce que tu as dis que c'était petit, donc ça doit surement être un scarabée.

\- Non, désolé mon chéri, mais ce n'est pas la bonne réponse.

\- Quoi! Je n'ai pas la bonne réponse! Ce n'est pas vrai, tu ne peux pas gagner, c'est toujours moi qui gagne ou qui trouve la bonne réponse du premier coup . Dit Emmett en boudant sa mère.

\- Hahahah !! Il faut une première fois à tout mon chéri ! Essaye encore pour voir et regarde où j'ai regardée.

\- Hum, je crois que j'ai trouvée. Tu étais penchée vue que tu rattachais tes souliers, donc ça doit être au niveau du sol. Donc, donc, ... Si je regarde parterre où tu étais il y a juste la fourmilière avec les fourmis.

La maman du jeune homme lui fit les gros yeux comme pour lui dire qu'il avait trouvé la bonne réponse. À la vue des yeux de sa mère Emmett comprit qu'il avait trouvé.

-Les fourmis ! S'exclama Emmett en levant le poing en l'air pour montrer sa victoire, je savais que j'allais trouver il est évident qu'un homme comme moi n'abandonne jamais et je ne suis surtout pas mauvais perdant.

\- Alors sa pour être mauvais perdant tu bats des records ! Mais je prend en compte que tu tiens ça de moi !

Aller Hop! Hop! On recommence à courir je veux mon chocolat chaud que tu m'auras payé .

\- Le chocolat chaud que TU m'auras payé, mais aucun de nous perd c'est qui qui paye?

\- C'est toujours le plus jeune qui paye, mais vue que tu es mon fils et je t'aime même si je perds souvent à tes jeux on paye chacun notre part comme c'est égale. Ça te vas comme marché ?

\- Oui, j'aime bien cette idée, aller je veux quand même gagner comme cela je garde mon argent.

\- Aller le mioche arrête de voler mon argent, je ne t'ai pas élever comme ça !

Emmett parti à rire ! La petite famille arrive bientôt au Tim Hortons et Emmett s'arrêta, car une crampe soudaine le pris dans le mollet.

\- HAAAAA ! J'ai mal maman... J'ai une crampe dans le mollet ! Je souffre, je vais mourrir , ma vie est fini...

\- OK ! Emmett je sais que ça fais mal, mais il faut que tu étire ta jambe. Dacc mon bébé?

Emmett malgré la souffrance écouta le conseil de sa mère et étira sa jambe. Sa lui fit mal, mais après quelque instant il commença à avoir un peu moins mal.

\- Ok, maintenant marche un peu.

La jeune maman ne pouvait que s'inquiété dès que son fils avait le moindre bobo. Son fils était LA personne LA plus importante de sa vie. Elle voulait que tout se passe bien pour lui, elle ne voulait à aucun cas qu'il ressente la douleur de la perte de quelqu'un ou même aucune douleur. Elle savait c'est quoi cette douleur et elle ne voulait que personne ne vive cette souffrance. Ses parents Charlie et Renée, l'ont rejeté à l'annonce de sa grossesse. C'est ses grand-parents du côté de son père qui l'a recueilli suite à cette annonce. Sa grand-mère est morte d'un cancer l'année dernière, ils leurs restent juste leur grand-père maintenant qui vie toujours dans sa maison. Après quelques minutes, Emmett était de nouveau capable de marcher sans boiter, cependant il ressentait toujours une petite douleur au niveau de son mollet. Ils continuèrent à marcher pour se rendre au Tim Hortons lorsque Bella réalisa quelque chose d'important.

\- Tu as perdu !! Désolé fils mais c'est toi qui paye le chocolat chaud, ouf, une chance que tu as eue ta crampe sinon sa aurais était à moi de payer. Et je croyais que c'était prouvé que les étirements ne faisaient pas de crampes.

Dit Bella en faisant un bisou sur la joue de son fils adoré.

\- Hann c'est méchant ce que tu dis, tu es contente que je me sois fait mal! Non, mais quelle genre de mère es-tu? Une mère indigne voilà ce que tu es ! Pff ! Déjà que j'ai encore mal à ma jambe tu viens juste de me planter un couteau dans le cœur. Merci maman je me sens aimé par toi c'est fou .

\- HAHA ! Tu me fais trop rire ! Comme si je n'étais pas inquiète tu me connais. Je m'inquiète pour toi pour un rien. Bref, monsieur nous sommes arrivé donc donne ton argent pour que je payes et va nous réserver une table pour deux. D'accord mon chéri ?

\- Oui maman tient dix dollars.

Emmett tendit l'argent à sa mère et parti chercher une table. Même s'il n'était pas content d'avoir perdu, il était content de passer se moment avec sa mère. Il savait que sa mère était une vrai mère poule et il en jouait beaucoup. Quand il veut sa mère même si elle travail, il fait exprès pour être malade à l'école pour que sa mère vienne le chercher. Comme ça, il passait du temps avec sa mère même s'il devait continuer à être malade.

Alors que Bella commandait les chocolats chauds, elle surveilla Emmett le temps qu'il trouve une place. Une fois sa commande prête, elle prit les deux boissons chaudes et se retourna. Bella renversa les deux chocolats chaud sur un jeune homme un peu plus vieux qu'elle.

\- Je suis désolée, je ne vous avais pas vue... Je suis vraiment désolée. Laissez-moi vous aider...

Bella essaya d'essuyer un peu la chemise d'un blanc immaculé, mais qui maintenant est rendu brun. Elle leva la tête pour voir le visage de l'inconnu,

elle le trouva beau, malgré son air mécontent.

Après avoir parler elle le trouva d'un coup un peu moins charmant.

L'homme parti sans demander son reste et Bella recommanda deux autres boissons pour elle et son fils. Une fois arriver à la table avec Emmett, il parti à rire et à se moquer d'elle.

\- Pouahh, maman tu ne sais même pas faire deux pas en avant !

\- Motus et bouche cousue toi ! Je ne veux plus en attendre parler sinon même si l'école m'appel pour me dire que tu es malade tu resteras là-bas.

\- Finalement, maman tu as gaspillé mon argent sur un parfait inconnu. Merci, je suis profondément heureux de savoir que mon argent est placé à la bonne place avec toi.

\- Tait-toi le mioche sinon je bois ton chocolat chaud. Et je serais vraiment capable de le faire. Ne me tente pas ! Dit Bella sur un ton solennel .

Emmett leva les bras en signe de réticence et pris son chocolat chaud des mains de sa mère. Après avoir terminer de boire, la maman et son fils reprirent la route pour rentrer chez eux, sans faire de course pour ne pas tomber malade et avoir des crampes à l'estomac.


	3. Chapitre 2

Une fois rentré chez eux, épuisé de leur escapade au Tim Hortons. Ils s'installèrent sur le sofa pour se détendre un peu. Bella prit la parole et dit :

\- Ce n'est pas toi, mais tu pu mon fils. Va prendre ton bain et pendant que tu le prends je vais préparerais le souper.

\- Merci maman, de toujours dire la vérité même quand celle-ci blesse... Merci de m'aimer malgré la puanteur. Emmett mit ses mains sur son coeur et fit comme-ci il avait mal. Je veux manger des pâtes aux pesto ! Merci maman ! Dit Emmett en partant vers sa salle de bain et en rigolant.

La jeune maman soupira face à l'attitude de son fils, mais ne fit aucun commentaire, car sinon ça allait être une guerre sans fin. Elle commença à préparer le repas que son jeune garçon voulait manger. Le champion de Bella sorti de son bain et alla voir sa mère qui remuais les pâtes de manière pensive.

\- Ça va maman ? Tu es pensive, j'ai fais quelque chose de mal ? Dit le jeune d'un ton inquiet.

Bella sortie de sa bulle et regarda son fils en souriant et lui dit que non elle n'était pas fâcher contre lui, mais qu'elle pensait à l'homme avec qui elle avait fait un accrochage. Elle trouvait que c'était un homme mal élevé, mais Bella ne voulais pas le juger, même si elle avait très envie de le faire, car il avait été grossier envers elle. Bella ce dit qu'elle ne comprendrait jamais les hommes et surtout qu'elle ne le reverrait jamais. Bref, elle avait une chance sur un million de le revoir et elle espérait ne jamais le recroiser de sa courte existence. Emmett lui de son côté trouvait sa étrange que sa mère pense autant à cet homme parce que d'habitude elle n'en fait pas tout un plat.

La maman lui tira la langue en réponse à son commentaire lui ébouriffa les cheveux qu'il venait juste de brosser et partie en riant.

\- NON ! MES CHEVEUX TU SAIS QUE JE N'AIME PAS ÇA! Cria Emmett en se replaçant les cheveux.

Le jeune surdoué mis la table pendant que sa mère prenait sa douche.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la maman arriva en pyjama et s'assoie à côté de son fils qui lui l'attendait pour manger. Ils dirent les bénédictions et commencèrent à manger. Après le souper, la petite famille s'installa devant un épisode de TheFlash.

\- Mais de rien mon fils ça me fais plaisir de t'aimer ! Dit Bella avec un gros sourire sur le visage.

Bella partie à rire en voyant son fils agir comme ça. Emmett ce retient de rire lui aussi en partant dans sa chambre.

Bella continua de rire toute seule sur le divan et pensant à son fils. Après un moment elle arrêta de rire et elle était juste coucher sur le divan à réfléchir sur sa vie jusqu'au moment où Emmett avait prit un vaporisateur et arrosa sa mère. La maman du petit démon cria et tomba parterre. Le démon parti à rire en voyant la réaction de sa mère et l'arrosa encore. Bella resta juste parterre à se couvrir la tête et en criant à Emmett d'arrêter. Emmett continua à rire et à l'arroser. Après cinq minutes d'arrosage intense, Emmett n'avait plus d'eau.

\- HO HO ! Cria Emmett

Il lâcha le vaporisateur et parti à courir dans la maison pour aller se cacher de sa mère. Bella se leva en vitesse et partie à la course de son fils. Elle lui cria dessus comme quoi elle allait l'attraper et le faire "souffrir ". Emmett cacher sous son lit essayait de ne pas faire de bruit. Il se mit à crier quand sa mère lui tira les pieds. Elle le laissa parterre, lui tenant les jambes et bras, le chatouilla. Emmett qui essayait de s'échapper n'était pas capable, car il riait trop.

\- lâche-moi maman s'il te plaît ! S'IL TE PLAÎT ! JE ! AHAH ! TOUT CE QUE ! AHAHA! TU VOUDRAS!

\- Vraiment tout ce que je veux ?

\- OUI ! Cria Emmett qui était désespéré

Après le marché qu'ils avaient conclu, il devait faire un massage de dos à sa mère pendant quinze minutes. Bella se coucha sur le divan et souleva son chandail pour que Emmett lui masse le dos correctement. Emmett lui parti aller chercher l'huile à massage. Il revient dans le salon et se mit sur les fesses à sa mère pour lui masser le dos. Emmett mit de l'huile sur ses mains, les frotta ensemble et commença à lui faire un massage. Bella soupira quand son fils commença à lui faire ce massage bien mérité selon elle. Elle doit quand même supporter son fils de démon qui lui fait les quatre cents coups. Cependant, elle ne l'échangerait pour rien au monde.

Le petit démon, lui voyait ça comme une des pires punitions, mais en entendant sa mère qui soupirait de bonheur, il fût content, car son objectif premier dans sa vie c'est de rendre sa mère heureuse. Il sait que depuis sa grand-mamie est morte, sa mère est triste. Il se souvient quand son grand-papi leur a annoncé. Emmett a vue sa mère pleurer pour la première fois. Il l'a vue triste et ne plus sourire. Même si lui aussi était triste, car il ne reverrais jamais sa grand-mamie, mais il sait qu'elle veille sur eux. C'est grand-papi qu'il lui a dit ainsi que sa mère. Le soir alors que tout le monde dormait, par moment quand il stress trop ou qu'il est triste ou en colère quand il se sens submergé par ses émotions, il se tourne vers le ciel et il raconte tout à sa grand-mamie. Après la conversation, il se sent toujours mieux. Il a vraiment l'impression qu'elle écoute, car il ressent cette chaleur dans son coeur.

Les quinze minutes finit, Emmett regarda sa mère et vue qu'elle c'était endormie. Il baissa son chandail et pris une couverture qu'il y avait dans le salon pour la couvrir. Il lui souhaita bonne nuit et lui dit un « Je t'aime » même si elle dormait. Et il parti lui aussi se coucher dans sa chambre.

Le lendemain matin, Emmett se réveilla à six heures du matin et parti voir dans le salon pour voir si sa mère était encore-là. Il ne l'a vit pas sur le divan, alors il parti en direction de la chambre à sa mère. Emmett trouva sa mère dans sa chambre sur son ordinateur.

\- Coucou maman ! Dit Emmett en allant lui faire un bisou sur la joue

\- Coucou mon chéri que fais-tu debout si tôt? J'allais te réveiller pour qu'on aille chez grand-papi !

\- Je me suis réveillé tout seul, je voulais savoir si tu avais passer la nuit sur le divan ou si tu étais encore tombé du divan ! Dit Emmett avec un sourire en coin, alors verdict ?

\- Alors toi! Mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire de toi? Dès le matin, tu commences à me chercher. Dit Bella avec un grand sourire sur le visage

\- Alors, ta réponse c'est quoi j'attends toujours, je veux savoir si tu es capable de passer une nuit sans tombé du sofa.

Bella le regarda en souriant et partie dans un fou rire. En riant toujours, elle fait non de la tête. Emmett parti lui aussi à rire, car sa mère était encore tombé sur le sol. Après quelques minutes à rire, la petite famille parti dans la cuisine pour casser la croûte, car après tout on ne dit pas que le petit déjeuner est le repas le plus important de la journée.

Quinze minutes plus tard, les deux jeunes partirent s'habiller chacun dans leur chambre pour aller se préparer pour aller chez grand-papi, comme tous les dimanches depuis qu'ils ont la maison. Le souhait de Marie, la grand-mère de Bella était qu'elle voulait que sa petite fille aille une maison, un endroit stable où habiter. Elle réalisa ce vœux avec l'aide de son grand-père. Elle à acheter une maison de deux étages avec un sous-sol. Dans un coin reculez de la ville. Il y a un petit bois autour de la maison. Même s'ils sont juste deux pour une si grosse maison, c'est Emmett et son grand-papi qui on choisi la maison.

Une fois habiller, les deux jeunes partirent dans la voiture et direction chez grand-papi. Le trajet dura une heure avec le petit trafic sur la route. Ils chantèrent à-tue-tête toutes les chansons qui passèrent à la radio.

Le grand-papa les accueilli à bras ouvert sur le perron avec des biscuits dans un petit plats. Une fois les retrouvailles terminées, Emmett parti jouer dehors à l'intérieur de sa cabane dans l'arbre. Tandis que Bella et Arthur ,son grand-père, parlent de ce qui va se passer dans deux semaines.

\- J'en reviens pas que sa va faire bientôt un an... j'ai l'impression que c'était hier qu'on l'enterrait... dit Bella en regardant le plancher du salon.

\- Je sais ... je crois que cette impression ne va jamais partir, son odeur, sa présence. Par moment je sens encore sa présence à côté de moi quand je mange ou quand je suis couché dans le lit. Raconte Arthur en prenant sa petite-fille dans ses bras pour un câlin. Ils restèrent un bon dix minutes entrelacés l'un et l'autre. Emmett avait soif rentra par la porte coulisante dans le salon et sauta sur sa mère pour rentrer dans le câlin collectif. Après deux minutes de câlin, Emmett partit dans la cuisine pour aller boire et retourna jouer par la suite.

\- Papi, je ne sais pas ce que je serais devenue sans toi et mamie. Merci d'avoir été là et de m'avoir aidé pour la maison. Merci de ne pas m'avoir abandonner comme papa et maman l'ont fait. Merci d'accepter Emmett dans ta vie et de le rendre heureux.

\- Ma chérie on est une famille, tu es de mon sang, rien ne m'empêchera de t'aimer toi et Emmett. Même si le père de mon arrière petit fils est stupide de vous avoir laissé. Je l'aimerais toujours autant et toi aussi. Même ton père qui est mon fils, je l'aimerais tout le reste de ma vie, mes je n'accepterai pas tous ces choix, comme celui de t'avoir laissé à toi-même trop jeune. Tu les as peut-être déçu, mais moi tu m'as rendu fier de toi en devenant la maman de ton fils et d'être devenue une femme exemplaire.

Dit grand-papa Arthur et tenant Bella par les épaules et en la regardant droit dans les yeux avec les larmes aux yeux.

\- Merci papi! Tu sais toujours comment me remonter le moral et tu sais je suis fière d'être ta petite-fille. Et même si papa et maman m'ont laissé, j'ai appris à être plus présent pour mon fils et toi. Encore plus depuis le départ de mamie, la vie est trop courte pour regretter et leur en vouloir.

\- Ça va être difficile de leur pardonner, mais ça reste mes parents non ? Je crois que j'ai fait ma part des choses. À chaque année, je leur envois des cartes de Noël et d'anniversaires parce qu'Emmett voulait qu'ont les invite même quand je ne voulais pas et quand ce n'était pas Emmett c'était mamie.

\- Tu sais je les ai revue le semaine dernière au centre d'achat et ils m'ont demander des nouvelles. Je leurs ai dit que si ils voulaient de tes nouvelles qu'ils viennent te voir.

Bella resta silencieuse en entendant cette phrase et hocha la tête. Ils se mirent à parler du fait qu'Emmett allait changer de classe, du travail à Bella chez J. Jenks, que la compagnie roulait mal en ce moment et qu'il ne trouve plus assez de client.

Dix heures sonna et papi parti rejoindre Emmett et l'invita à voir sa nouvelle statue des tortues Ninja qu'il avait fait pour lui. La maman parti de son côté dans la cuisine pour commencer à préparer le repas du midi. Une fois le tout prêt, Bella les appela pour que les deux hommes de sa vie viennent manger. Ils mangèrent dans la joie et la bonne humeur, malgré qu'une des chaises soit vide. Un napperon était quand-même mit en face de cette chaise. Une fois, le repas terminé, ils allèrent dans le salon écouter quelques épisodes des tortues Ninja. Après trois épisodes Bella se leva et partie aller chercher la tarte double chocolat qui venant de finir de cuire dans le four. Bella servit son fils et ensuite son papi avant de se servir. Au bout d'une heure, Emmett se leva et éteint la télé.

\- Hé, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ! On n'a pas fini l'épisode ! S'insurge Arthur

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? D'habitude c'est toi qui pleurniche pour ps qu'on éteigne la télé. Répond Bella

\- Je sais, je sais, ... Mais Hey ! D'hab je ne pleurniche pas voyons donc, répondit Emmett en fixant sa mère d'un regard meurtrier.

\- Alors pourquoi avoir fermer la télé ? Tu es malade ? Tu es sûre que tu vas bien ? Demande Arthur à son arrière ptit fils.

\- Oui je vais bien et non je ne suis pas malade, c'est juste qu'il fait beau dehors, alors pourquoi ne pas aller dehors. La télé ne va pas disparaître ! Dit Emmett avec un grand sourir dans la face.

\- oh, Ok ! Va pour la promenade, tu as bien raison mon fils, il faut profiter de la belle température !

Les trois s'habillaient en silence, juste en se regardant en souriant. Une fois que tout le monde fut prêt à sortir avec toutes leurs choses ils prirent le chemin de petit bois à côté du parc.

Une fois la promenade terminée ainsi que l'épisode des tortues Ninja, Bella et Emmett rentrèrent chez eux, mais avant Bella devait s'arrêter à l'école de son fils pour parler avec la directrice de l'école. Bella voulait avoir plus de renseignements sur les changements de classe de son fils.

Une fois chose faite, la petite famille se prépare pour la journée du lendemain

\- MAMAN ! Cria Emmett de sa chambre

\- QUOI ? Lui répond Bella, elle aussi de sa chambre.

\- JE NE SAIS PAS QUOI ME METTRE POUR DEMAIN !

\- TU AS HUIT ANS, DÉBROUILLES TOI TOUT SEUL !

\- C'EST PAS JUSTE ! MÊME MOI JE T'AIDE À T'HABILLER DES FOIS ! Cria Emmett encore plus fort

\- ARRÊTES DE ME CRIER DESSUS ! Lui cria Bella qui est toujours dans sa chambre

\- JE NE CRIE PAS ! JE HURLE ! Lui hurla le petit chenapan

\- C'EST TOI QUI À COMMENCÉ ALORS C'EST À TOI D'ARRÊTER! Lui hurla Bella

\- C'EST PEUT-ÊTRE MOI QUI A COMMENCÉ, MAIS C'EST TOI QUI NE VEUX PAS ARRÊTER! PIS SI TU SERAIS VENUE M'AIDER ON AURAIT PAS À SE CRIER DESSUS ! Lui répond Emmett ET C'EST TOI L'ADULTE C'EST À TOI DE ME MONTRER L'EXEMPLE !

Bella rentra en vitesse dans la chambre de son fils, elle ouvre son garde de robe, Bella lui prend un chandail rose ainsi qu'un pantalon noir bien ajusté à sa taille.

\- Tient ton linge sa majesté ! Tu tiens bien de ton père avec ton sale caractère! Lui dit Bella en lui jetant son linge dans la face de son fils.

\- Maintenant couches toi ! Premier jour d'école demain, je te réveille à six heures.

\- Merci maman ! Mais pourquoi du rose ?

\- Tu m'as demander de choisir et tu n'es pas content ! Tu aurais dû choisir toi-même ! Lui répond Bella en souriant.

Emmett se coucha et Bella attend qu'il est fini de se coucher dans son lit pour lire un chapitre de son livre et lui faire son bisou du soir.

Une fois, la routine du soir fait, Bella parti dans la cuisine préparer la boîte à lunch de son fils pour le lendemain. Le sac à dos prêt et la maison nettoyer un minimum elle partie elle aussi se coucher.


	4. Chapitre 3

Lundi matin arriva Emmett et Bella commencèrent leur journée de bon train. Emmett habillé avec sa chemise rose commença à manger face à sa mère. Il lui raconte son rêve qu'il était devenu président des États-Unis. La maman du petit rigola et lui dit que s'il travaillait bien à l'école il pourrait devenir premier ministre. Le petit monstre de la maman est visiblement heureux de cette réponse et avait encore plus hâte d'aller à l'école ainsi que de montrer aux autres qu'il était intelligent.

\- Bye maman !! Oublie moi, comme ça je me ferais encore plus d'argent ! Rigola Emmett en sortant de la voiture de sa mère qui était devant son école.

Bella lui fit une grimace et lui répond

\- Tu vas voir toi quand je vais venir te chercher petit monstre! Aller vas il ne faut pas que tu sois en retard le premier jour de classe. Fait toi des amis avant de les ratatiner du cerveau s'il te plait … je veux invitez d'autre monde a ton anniversaire a part ton grand-père et les voisins…

\- Je vais essayer, mais je ne te promet rien.

\- C'est tout ce que je demande mon coeur!

Bella sourit à son fils et lui fait signe de la main. Une fois que son fils a franchi les portes de l'entrée de l'école avec la directrice, la jeune maman parti à son travail. Elle travaille chez J. Jenks une compagnie d'une galerie de photo. Après quelques minutes de voiture, elle arriva a destination. À peine franchi la porte d'entrée que son boss l'interpella.

\- BELLA !

\- Oui, monsieur

\- Vient immédiatement dans mon bureau.

\- Oui, monsieur j'arrive.

Bella parti à la suite de son boss. Ne comprenant pas ce qui ce passait. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle avait fait pour aller directement dans le bureau de son boss. D'habitude, elle se rend un peu plus tard dans la matinée pour lui donner des dossiers, les rendez-vous de la journée, etc. Une fois arriver dans le bureau du patron, Bella ferma la porte.

\- assoyiez-vous s'il vous plaît. Lui demanda son boss.

\- Oui, monsieur.

Bella s'installa sur la chaise en face du bureau de son Boss. Il s'installa lui aussi à son tour à son bureau.

\- Alors Bella, si je vous es demandais de venir sitôt le matin, c'est parce que la compagnie va fermer. Je l'ai revendu à la firme de Cullen Enterprise. Comme, je connais votre situation avec votre fils. Je vous es recommandé auprès du fondateur de la compagnie, donc à monsieur Cullen. Il va vous passer en entrevue cette après-midi. Vous avez juste à donner votre nom à l'accueil, ne vous en faites pas vous avez un bon CV et vous êtes très douer dans ce que vous faites.

\- Merci monsieur, pour ce que vous faites pour moi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi vous avez donné mon nom. Monsieur Cullen doit déjà avoir une secrétaire. Mais, je vais essayer d'être à la hauteur de ce que vous avez dis sur moi.

\- Combien de fois, je vous est dis de m'appeler Jacob et non Monsieur. Je vous connais depuis trop longtemps pour que vous m'appeliez encore comme ça quand on est juste entre nous. Bref, je vous ai recommandé, car je sais ce que vous valez et que vous octroyer une entrevue faisait partie du contrat pour qu'il me rachète la compagnie. Vous étiez de long mon atout le plus important et doué de mon entreprise. Donc, si vous êtes meilleure que leur secrétaire maintenant il doit vous prendre.

\- Merci Monsieur ... Jacob, je vous devez déjà beaucoup, mais maintenant je vous dois encore plus. Je vais faire plus qu'essayer, je vais conquérir cette entrevue! Donc, pour aujourd'hui je fais quoi comme travail ? C'est à quelle heure que je dois aller à mon entrevue ?

\- Vous allez ranger votre bureau et votre entrevue est à 14h00. Il y a aussi les archives à ranger dans les boites. Faire imprimer ceux qu'il y a dans l'ordinateur. Ce tout pour aujourd'hui.

\- Merci encore monsieur. Je vais me mettre au travail tout de suite.

Bella quitta la bureau de son prochainement ancien patron et alla sur son ordinateur pour faire imprimer les dossiers qu'ils y avaient dedans pour pouvoir les mettre dans les archives. Une fois la tâche terminée, Bella partie dans la salle des archives pour pouvoir les mettre dans les boites. Deux heures plus tard, la maman a fini de mettre les dossiers dans les boîtes. Elle retourna à son bureau pour ranger ses choses et les mettre dans un carton. Elle fit imprimer son CV, car elle ne savait pas si son patron lui avait déjà envoyé. Elle ne pendra pas de chance, elle va l'amener en cas de besoin.

À midi, elle partie chercher à manger à l'extérieur pour son patron et pour elle. Elle retourna au bureau pour amener la nourriture. Bella cogna à la porte de son boss.

\- tenez monsieur, votre plat est prêt.

\- Merci Bella, venez entrer dans mon bureau

Bella et Jenks passèrent l'heure du repas à parler de comment allait se passer la suite des choses. Il lui parla de la compagnie Cullen Enterprise , comment sont les employés, son futur patron, etc. Le temps de partir à l'entrevue arriva, Bella quitta les locaux de J. Jenks pour la dernière fois. Elle regarda en arrière d'elle une dernière fois sur ce bâtiment où qu'elle avait tellement passé d'heure.

Alors qu'elle ce rendait a son nouveau lieu de travail, du moins elle l'espérait... Bella chercha le bâtiment pendant au moins une dizaine de minutes avant de remarquer qu'avec sa voiture elle tournait autour de l'immeuble. Bella ce sentit stupide aussi elle commençait à être stressée, car elle avait peur d'arriver en retard et elle voulait faire bonne impression. En sortant de sa voiture, elle regarda l'immense bâtisse qui se dressait devant elle. Elle regarda le logo de CULLEN Enterprise situé à la moitié de la tour. Il était bien plus gros que ce que Bella avait eut l'habitude de travailler. L'entreprise roulait sur une cinquantaine d'étages tous ornés de fenêtres en façade. Elle entra dans l'immeuble gigantesque selon elle et alla devant la première secrétaire qu'elle voyait sur son chemin.

\- Bonjour, je me nomme Isabella Swan est je suis venue passé une entrevue avec Monsieur Cullen. Dit Bella et ce tenant les mains tellement qu'elle était stressée.

\- Monter au dernier étages et attendez qu'on vous appel. Merci bonne Journée ! Répondit la secrétaire sans même lever les yeux de l'écran de l'ordinateur.

\- Merci beaucoup ! Bonne journée a vous aussi ... madame que ne me regarde pas les personnes quand ils parlent. Dit en chuchotant Bella en se dirigeant vers les ascenseurs.

Elle tourne un peu sur elle-même à la recherche d'un ascenseur, après quelques secondes à tourner elle fait demi tour, la jeune maman retourne vers la secrétaire.

\- excusez-moi! Je ne trouve pas les ascenseurs, pourriez-vous me dire où ils sont ?

\- En face de l'abreuvoir jeune dame...

\- merci beaucoup ... répondit Bella un peu malaisée.

Bella partie à la découverte des abreuvoirs sur l'étage. Une fois trouver, Bella cherche un peu les ascenseurs.

 _Mais qui fait des ascenseurs de la même couleur que les mûrs. Pensa Bella ils sont stupide... comment je vais faire pour me retrouver après..._

La maman rentra dans l'ascenseur et appuya sur l'étage cinquante.

 _Une chance que je suis seule, je n'imaginerais tellement le malaise que j'aurais en plus qu'avec la petite musique malaisante qui sert pour mettre de l'ambiance._

après une dizaine de minutes, elle arrive enfin à l'étage souhaité.

À peine sortie de l'ascenseur qu'elle ce fit accoster par une dame.

\- bonjour , êtes-vous Mme Swan ? L'ancienne secrétaire de Jacob Jenks ?

\- Oui c'est moi ? Est-ce que je suis en retard, je pensais qu'il me restait encore un peu de temps?

\- Oui oui, vous êtes même en avance, je voulais juste prendre votre veste et vous amener à la salle d'attente. Veuillez me suivre s'il vous plaît.

\- D'accord , merci ... répondit Bella en enlevant sa veste, est-ce que vous savez si je peux boire quelque chose parce que avec le stress, j'ai la gorge un peu asséchée.

\- Oui, il y a une mini cuisine dans la salle d'à côté, je vais vous montrer. Il y a un peu de retard dans l'horaire votre entrevue est décalée de dix minutes, Monsieur Cullen s'excuse de cela, il c'est que vous êtes occupé avec votre fils dans la soirée.

La dame l'amena juste jusqu'à la salle d'attente et lui montra en chemin la mini cuisine dont elle avait parlée il y a peu.

 _Il dise petite cuisine ! Moi, je dis grande cuisine presque aussi grosse que la mienne... c'est quoi cette habitude de tout faire en gros ! Oh, il y a du_ _chocolat chaud, je vais pouvoir m'en prendre ! Nice ! Ça va me détendre un peu avant mon entrevue. Il me reste encore un peu de temps avant._

Bella ce fit son chocolat chaud, alors qu'elle commence a marcher pour rejoindre la salle d'attente, elle rentre dans quelqu'un.

\- Je suis désolée, je ne vous es pas vue...

\- Mais, vous ne pouvez pas faire attention quand vous marcher, purée que c'est chaud... dit l'homme en colère de se faire bruler le torse et de c'est faite salir sa chemise blanche bien repassée.

\- Mais je vous connais ! Lui dit l'homme ahuri de voir la jeune femme. C'est vous qui avez renverser votre chocolat chaud sur moi au Tim Hortons!

\- Je suis désolée, je vous promet que d'habitude, je ne suis pas aussi maladroite... vous voulez que je paye le nettoyeur... Je me sens assez mal, la honte... Je suis vraiment désolé lui dit Bella en regardant le sol tellement elle est gênée par la situation.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ici à cette étage?

\- Pourquoi est-ce que je répondrais ? Et vous qu'est-ce ce que vous faites ici ?

\- Hum ... l'inconnu ce fit couper la parole par la dame de l'accueil.

\- Mme Swan c'est votre tour ! Veuillez entrer dans le bureau s'il vous plaît .

\- Au revoir Monsieur et encore désolé pour votre chemise...

\- Au revoir Mme Swan , si on se revoit j'espère que ça ne sera pas aussi brûlant et salissant pour mes chemises.

\- J'espère aussi pour vous et moi j'espère pour mon chocolat chaud et ne pas le gaspiller.

Bella se dirige vers le bureau de Monsieur Cullen pour aller à son entrevue.

Mince, j'ai n'ai pas eu le temps de boire mon chocolat chaud et encore ce gars à croire qu'il me suit. Mais qu'est-ce qui fait la , j'espère qu'il ne vient pas passer d'entrevue , parce que sinon je viens de bousiller sa chance . En plus, il veut me revoir ! Bon, il a quand même dit « si on se revoit » mais c'est déjà ça ! Bon Bella concentration, tu vas passer ton entrevue ne brise pas ta chance d'avoir ce travail.

Alors que Bella rentrait dans le bureau du fondateur de l'entreprise, le jeune homme lui la regarder entrer. La dame qui est en fait la femme de Monsieur Cullen regarde son fils observer la jeune maman.

\- Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé a ta chemise mon coeur?

\- Maman... je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça au travail... C'est gênant et pas très professionnel. Et pour ce qui est de ma chemise c'est elle qui m'a encore renversé son chocolat chaud sur moi. Je suis en train de me dire que je vais devoir me traîner des chemises propres à proximité de moi.

\- Je t'appelle comme je veux mon fils, je suis la femme de ton boss, alors j'ai le droit non ? Comment ça encore ? Vous vous êtes déjà rencontrer avant et tu ne nous l'a pas dit ? Mais quel genre d'enfant es-tu ?

\- Je ne savais qui elle était quand je l'ai rencontré l'autre soir au Tim Hortons, elle m'a juste renversé sa boisson sur moi. D'accord, tu as le droit de m'appeler comme tu veux, mais pas devant les autres employés. S'il te plaît, ne salit pas mon image et ma crédibilité... lui dit son fils au cheveux d'un blond éclatant en faisant les beaux yeux à sa mère.

\- D'accord mon chaton ! Pas devant les autres. Tu as une bonne raison de ne pas m'avoir parlé d'elle avant, parce que j'espère vraiment que ton père va l'engager c'est la fille parfaite ! Dit la mère de Jasper Cullen avec un sourire au coin des lèvres, tout en regardant la porte par laquelle, la jeune maman était rentrée, il y a de ça maintenant quelques minutes.

Jasper ne répondit rien, car lui, il était lui aussi dans ses pensés. Il parti quelque instant après pour aller se changer.

\- Alors, Bella, je suis au courant pour votre fils et je sais que vous avez des obligations parentales, mais je suis quand même prêt à vous engager, car Jenks m'a dit que du bien de vous et qu'il vous avez en grande admiration. Et que si sa boîte à tourner autant c'était grâce a vous. Alors, moi aussi, je vous veux, je ne voudrait pas que vous alliez travailler ailleurs.

\- Vous êtes sur que ça ne vous dérange pas que je doives partir plus tôt dans la journée pour aller chercher mon fils à l'école et que les fins de semaine, je sois avec lui. Sinon, je peux demander à mon grand-père de la garder une fin de semaine sur deux si vous voulez que je fasse plus d'heure.

\- Ne vous en faites pas, pour la fin de semaine, je donne à mes employés les fins de semaine comme ça ils sont plus en forme la semaine. Je les gardent juste quand c'est les gros événements. Donc vous aussi ça va être comme ça ! Et ne vous en faites pas, avec moi, la famille passe avant tout, surtout que votre fils il est encore jeune. Il a encore besoin de sa mère croyez-moi! Avez-vous des questions Miss Swan?

\- Heu , je serais votre secrétaire à vous ou à quelqu'un d'autre ?

\- Ma secrétaire et comment ma femme m'a parler de vous, je suis sur qu'elle serai plus qu'heureuse de vous avoir proche.

\- Votre femme ? Dit Bella pas sur de savoir qui été la femme de son prochainement patron.

\- Oui, elle vous a accueilli quand vous êtes entrer dans l'étage !

\- C'était elle votre femme ? Elle fait quoi comme travail ici si je peux me permettre monsieur . Dit Bella ahuri

\- Elle est la patronne du département de l'édition et des arts et mon fils Jasper est le patron des sports, je vous le présenterez plus tard. Moi je gère le reste, donc les publicités, les restaurants, que j'ai acheté, les hôtels, les trucs comme ça! Votre bureau est juste à côté du miens de l'autre côté delà vitre. Vous commencer demain a quelle heure est le mieux pour vous ?

\- Mon fils commence les cours à 8h00, mais je le dépose toujours avant donc, je peux être ici pour 8h05 ou même avant tout dépend de la circulation. Par contre, Emmett finit l'école à15h30, je peux le faire garder par la voisine si vous voulez que je reste un peu plus tard.

\- Non vous pouvez quitter à 15h00, je vous le ferais savoir si vous devez rester plus tard.

\- Merci beaucoup monsieur ! Lui dit Bella en lui serrant la main avant de quitter le bureau. Merci d'être concilient pour mon fils et moi.

\- Sa me fait très plaisir ! Je vous dis a demain miss Swan.

\- À demain Monsieur Cullen! Merci encore !

Bella quitta l'immeuble avec un sourire qui ne voulait pas quitter son visage, même quand elle à l'école de son fils.

\- Salut maman ! Tu n'es pas en retard ? Dit Emmett avec un sourire malicieux

\- Non, pas aujourd'hui, tu ne te feras pas d'argent dans mon dos. Aller monte dans la voiture ce soir on a quelque chose à fêter. Lui répondit Bella toujours avec son grand sourire

\- Ah oui ! Quoi ? Demanda le petit monstre

\- Je t'expliquais tout ça ce soir pendant qu'on mange. D'ailleurs tu veux manger à quelle resto ce soir !

\- Un bon petit Mcdo ça serais bien maman ! Sa fait longtemps et est-ce que je vais pouvoir aller dans les modules de jeux man ?

\- C'est partie mon coco vers le Mcdo ! T'as vue sa rime ! Oui, mon coeur tu vas pouvoir aller jouer dans l'air de jeu, c'est fait pour ça ! Mais, ne vient pas dire que tu es trop grand si tu ne passe plus dans tous les jeux, maintenant que tu as huit ans.

\- Mais non, je ne chialerais pas ... je fais jamais ça !

Rendu au McDonald's

\- MAMAN ! JE SUIS TROP GRAND ! JE NE PASSE PLUS DANS LES TUNNELS POUR ME RENDRE AU TOBOGAN ! Hurle Emmett en courant vers sa mère

\- Arrête de crier mon grand garçon ! Les autres personnes ne sont pas obligées de le savoir que tu ne passes plus dans les tunnels. Je croyais que tu ne chialais jamais ?

\- Arrête de te moquer de moi! Tu ne vois donc pas que c'est grave ! Je. Ne. Passe. Plus. Dans. Les. tunnels. MAIS C'EST GRAVE ! JE VAIS DEVENIR QUOI MAINTENANT? On ne vient plus JAMAIS manger ici ! Sinon ça va être trop souffrant !

\- Arrête de pleurnicher mon coeur et mange tes frites avant que je les mangent ! Pas grave si on ne vient plus manger ici, il y a encore le service au volant.

\- ... oh j'allais oublier ! Tu voulais me dire ?

\- Oui effectivement, je voulais te dire quelque chose avant que tu te sauve en courant vers les jeux.

\- Ouais bon ça va, ne retourne pas le couteau dans la plaie, elle n'a même pas eue le temps de cicatriser. Aller dit , je veux savoir, pourquoi autant de suspense, c'est atroce aller dit-moi !

\- Je vais te le dire quand tu arrêteras tes jérémiades.

\- C'est bon j'arrête !

\- Bon, j'ai perdu mon travail...

\- QUOI ! ET TU APPEL ÇA UNE BONNE NOUVELLE ?

\- Arrête de crier! Et j'ai déjà un nouveau travail, je suis allée passer une entrevue avant d'aller te chercher à l'école et j'ai le poste ! C'est encore mieux que mon ancien travail ! J'ai plus de disponibilité, mon patron a dit que même si j'étais sa secrétaire que tu restais ma priorité numéro une. Mais bon, qu'il dise ou pas tu es ma priorité numéro une !

\- Cool ! Et maman, je savais que j'étais ta priorité numéro une, grand-Papi c'est ta priorité numéro deux ! Donc, tu travails ou maintenant ?

\- Chez Cullen Enterprise ! La plus grosse entreprise de la région, je suis la secrétaire du grand chef !

\- Mais ! C'est trop génial maman ! Dit tu vas pouvoir m'amener à ton travail, la vue doit être spectaculaire! Ton nouveau boss est capable de vivre sans secrétaire, comme tu finis toujours un peu plus tôt pour moi ! Raconte Emmett sa prendre de respiration entre ses phrases.

\- Tout doux matador respire ! Pour que tu viennes au travail on verra si mon patron est d'accord. Mais assez parler de moi, parle moi de ta première journée dans ta classe. Ça c'est bien passé ? Tu t'es fais des amis ?

\- Respire maman ! Calme toi ! Oui ma journée c'est bien passé, je me suis fait une nouvelle amie, elle s'appelle Rosalie, elle vient d'une autre école. Elle est passée une classe comme moi ! Donc, je crois qu'on devrait bien s'entendre.

\- Une amie ? Tu es sur que tu n'as pas halluciné!

\- Oui maman c'était bien une fille. Et oui, j'ai suivi tes conseille sauf que c'est elle maintenant qui se fait passer pour la première de classe. Je me suis fait battre par une fille, la honte...

\- se n'est pas si honteux que ça mon fils, tu as encore une année devant toi et maintenant que tu es ami avec elle, tu ne fais pas de compétition, mettez-vous tout les deux ensemble, tu vas pouvoir conquérir le monde avec Rosalie. En plus, elle a l'air d'être une petite fille gentille.

\- Comment est-ce que tu peux dire qu'elle est gentille, tu ne l'as jamais rencontrée. ?Hmmmm, ouais je pourrais conquérir le monde avec elle, elle sera ma première dame.

\- Je sais qu'elle est gentille, car elle a voulu être ton ami, alors que les autres pour le moment ne le sont pas. Ouais tu vises grand avec elle.

Bon tu as terminé de manger on rentre à la maison.

Rendu à la maison

\- Aller va te préparer pour aller te coucher, demain tu as école. Il faut reprendre les bonnes habitudes. Moi aussi, même si le boss à l'air cool, peut-être qu'il es strict, je dois moi aussi me préparer pour demain.

\- Dacc, je vais aller préparer mon linge et non, je ne mettrais pas de rose demain. Une fois cette année c'est suffisant.

\- Si tu veux chaton ! Je n'allais surtout pas faire de commentaire, dit Bella en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Bin oui c'est ça ! Je te connais assez pour savoir que tu mens !

\- Aller zouh va te préparer avant que je le fasse à ta place.

Emmett parti à la course en direction de sa chambre pour ne pas que sa mère lui prépare ses choses pour sa journée de demain. Bella ce dirigea elle aussi vers sa propre chambre pour préparer ses vêtements et les repasser pour qu'ils soient bien propre pour sa première journée de travail. Après qu'Emmet est choisi son linge, il le donna à sa mère pour quelle le repasse parce qu'il voulait faire bonne impression à Rosalie.

Une fois la tâche terminée, Bella ce dirigea vers la cuisine.

\- Hey le pirate ! Tu veux manger quoi demain ?

\- Je ne sais pas, il reste quoi dans le frigo ?

\- Des spaghettis, du pâté chinois, de la soupe, des trucs comme ça !

\- Du pâté chinois, c'est moins salissant.

\- Depuis quand ça te dérange ? Tu ne veux pas te salir devant mademoiselle Rosalie ?

\- Emmett baissa les yeux face au commentaire de sa mère.

\- Comment est-ce que tu sais ça.

\- Parce que tout simplement tu es mon fils et que pour la première de ta vie, une fille vient te parler. Et je crois que moi aussi je te connais un peu maintenant. Je ne t'ai surtout pas porter dans mon ventre ni accoucher de toi ni élevé ces huit dernières années seule avec mes grands-parents pour m'aider au début. Répondit Bella avec les larmes aux yeux.

\- Moi aussi, je t'aime maman , sache que tu es la meilleure maman du monde. Je ne t'échangerais pour rien au monde. Tu es la femme la plus courageuse que je n'ai jamais rencontré. Avance Emmett lui aussi les larmes aux yeux tout en faisant un câlin à sa mère.

\- Je t'aime de tout mon coeur mon bébé. Ne l'oubli jamais, tu es ma vie. Lui dit Bella en le serrant très fort dans ses bras tout en lui faisant des bisous dans ses cheveux.

Après quelques minutes d'échange d'amour entre mère et fils, ils firent leur boite à lunch.

bon tu as déjà fait bonne impression auprès de Rosalie, sinon elle ne t'aurait pas demander d'être son ami. Il faut que tu sois gentil que tu prennes sa défense s'il lui arrive quelque chose et surtout soit toi-même avec elle.

\- Oui maman ! Promis je ferais attention à elle.

\- Oh, n'oublie pas de manger la bouche fermée on ne sait jamais !

\- Maman ! Franchement, répondit dégoûté que sa mère est osée dire ça. Je ne mange jamais la bouche ouverte!

Bella ce mis à tousser suite à la réponse de son fils. Elle lui fit un signe d'attendre un peu, car elle cherche à reprendre sa respiration.

\- Croit-moi tu manges la bouche ouverte quand tu me parles en même temps que de parler. Met ta main devant ta bouche et le problème sera réglé.

\- Ha. Ha. Très drôle maman, tu n'étais pas obligé de me dire ça comme ça. La honte quoi...

\- Bon ça va, le mélodramatique il y a juste nous deux , c'est pas comme-ci il y avait quelqu'un d'autre avec nous.

\- Une chance ! Sinon, je serais mort de honte... attend quoi ne dit jamais quelque chose comme ça devant mes amis. Par pitié maman tu ne voudrais pas être la cause de la fin de mes amitiés ?

\- Franchement ! Pour qui tu me prends ! Tu penses vraiment que je ferais ça devant tes amis se justifia Bella en faisan l'innocente.

Emmett la regarda avec un regard blasé.

\- oui maman tu serais capable c'est pour ça que je te préviens.

\- Quoi ! Fit Bella en faisant les gros yeux, tu penses réellement ce que tu dis ! Pff quelle genre de fils es-tu ?

\- Je suis ton fils, je crois que c'est ça le problème. Fit Emmett en riant.

\- Au moins tu pourras dire à tout le monde que tu as la mère la plus incroyable, la plus épatante, la plus fantastique la plus ...

\- Bon ta pas finie à la fin... tu deviens la mère la plus chiante . Lui coupa Emmett

\- Mais ! On ne coupe pas la parole ce n'est pas polie, franchement qui t'a élevé, ta mère ne ta appris les bonnes manières petit garçon.

\- Non, ma mère a dû oublier cette étape dans mon éducation et tout le monde dit qu'on se ressemble ça doit être pour ça !

\- Mais tu as finie de faire des commentaires sur moi comme ça, tu casses mon groove mon petit.

\- Pff j'ai rien cassé du tout, tu fais juste me tendre la perche depuis tout à l'heure.

\- Bon revenons aux choses sérieuses, tu veux toujours manger du pâté chinois pour demain l'école ?

\- Oui maman, je veux toujours manger du pâté chinois demain ! Dit Emmett en riant. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que pour toi « choses sérieuses » voulait dire ce que je dois manger demain à l'école.

\- Bah quoi, c'est quelque chose de sérieux, je veux que tu sois en santé. Et je ne veux pas que l'école m'appelle pour me dire que tu n'as rien à manger.

Bella partie dans la cuisine pour terminer la boîte à lunch de son cher fils adoré. Pendant ce temps le petit enfant parti lui de son côté dans le salon pour écouter une petite émission.

\- EMMETT C'EST L'HEURE D'ALLER CE COUCHER ! Cria Bella depuis la salle de bain. VIENT TE BROSSER LES DENTS !

\- OUI MAMAN ! J'ARRIVE !

Le pirate de l'espace parti en courant dans la salle de bain après avoir éteint la télévision. Une fois la routine du couché terminée, ils partirent chacun de leur côté ce coucher.


	5. lettre d'excuse

désoler du retard pour la publication, j'ai eue un problème d'ordinateur et ça c'est tout effacer... je dois malheureusement recommencer mon chapitre que j'avais presque terminé... dès que j'ai terminer de le réécrire je le poste !

À bientôt mes amis !


End file.
